


Bat Lessons

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, M/M, This town loves Derek, descriptions of violence, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Stiles commissioned a new bat from Mr. Argent.  Now it's ready, and Stiles gets to see the thing and how it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! We're in the home stretch here guys, I hope you're excited. My intention is to post every Tuesday and Thursday, with possible extra posts on the weekends (but no promises.). This is, of course, until the story is done, and whoops, I realized as I was writing that I needed an extra scene in to wrap something up so we're still on a count of ten parts to go.
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reading. Your comments and kudos is what makes me keep writing, and I love knowing that I've managed to entertain even a small fraction of people. I am so glad to share this with you all, and hope that you'll be happy with the end result. <3

Although he wasn’t sure about actually meeting up with Mr. Argent, Stiles knew he wouldn’t get his bat back unless he did, and he had every intention of taking that bat into battle with him. Allison drove him to the apartment but they were met outside by Mr. Argent.

“Stiles,” Mr. Argent said.

“Mr. Argent,” Stiles said in return, nodding his head at the man.

“Dad,” Allison said with a grin.

“Allison.” Mr. Argent’s lips were pursed and he nodded at Allison and then stepped closer to Stiles. “How’s the arm?” he asked as he held out a hand to shake.

Stiles shook the hand with a small frown and shrugged. “Good as it’s going to get. Why?”

“Well I originally made this bat figuring you would be using both hands, but now I’m thinking that’s going to be a little difficult.”

“We’ll have to just do the best we can,” Stiles said. “Nothing I can do about this now. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Not here. Let’s go for a drive.” He walked over to his own vehicle and opened a door for them. “Hop in.”

“If you’re planning on killing me and dumping the body, remember that you’re supposed to be the neutral party here,” Stiles said as he climbed up into the SUV. He wasn’t really worried about it, but he also couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“It’s the pain pills,” Allison said as she hopped up after Stiles and moved to close the door. “He doesn’t really have a filter today.”

Mr. Argent didn’t say anything else as he got into the driver’s side and pulled out of the parking lot. Allison shook her head at Stiles and nudged him with her shoulder.

“You do realize that it’s not a good idea to antagonize my father, right?” she asked and he laughed.

“If *that* counted as antagonizing, then he’s way too sensitive,” Stiles said with a grin. “That was a love pat with words.”

“Uh huh.” She didn’t at all look convinced, leaning away a little from him with raised eyebrows, but Stiles didn’t really care.

“There is a box in the back Allison, would you get it and give it to Stiles please?” Mr. Argent said as he glanced in the rearview mirror at them.

“Sure Dad,” she said. Twisting in her seat, she pulled a long box made of dark wood out and placed it on Stiles’ lap. There were two latches on each side, and Stiles could feel the weight of it heavily. What he had here was a weapon, no doubts about that, and he knew that with such a weapon came certain responsibilities.

He couldn’t help the snicker as he considered the words, and his eyes traveled over the top of the case. There were words there he couldn’t read. “What does this mean?” he asked as he brushed his hand across it.

Allison leaned over him and her lips moved as she read it. Then she gave him a smile. “To protect me, I protect them,” she said. Stiles felt his face flush and he gave her a hesitant grin.

“That’s pretty cool,” he said. Two spots of color were peaking out on her cheeks as well and she nodded at him.

“Yeah, it really is.”

“I thought, given the situation, that made the most sense. Each of our weapons is named, the ones that are our signature’s. I didn’t name this one for you, but I named it’s purpose. I’m glad that doesn’t bother you.” Mr. Argent wasn’t looking at them anymore, was completely focused on the road.

It was the first time that Stiles really realized that Mr. Argent, for all his blustering and posing, really did give a shit. This was a man who had lost almost everything, and he was still going to do his best to keep humans safe. Even if that meant he was going to be watching in on an Alpha battle to make sure that no one died. Well, no one stepped out of line anyway. Stiles hoped at least one person would die. Deucalion.

He didn’t get to muse any longer though, because Mr. Argent was parking in a secluded, woody spot. Stiles looked out the window as Mr. Argent got out of the car and Allison opened the door to do the same. Grabbing the case by the handle, Stiles followed, and didn’t say anything else as they walked a distance into the woods. They came to a clearing before they stopped, and Stiles wanted to feel perfectly fit, but he had to lean over and breathe for a while. Neither Allison nor Mr. Argent had walked slowly, and instead of asking them to chill out, he had kept pace. His sides ached and felt quite certain he was never doing that again. Next time they were walking when he was tired, he was saying something.

“Why’d… you… drag me out… here?” he asked in between gasps.

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to learn how to use that with an audience,” Mr. Argent said. He raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “Are you going to live?”

“Pain… pills… and bruised ribs, remember?” Stiles managed to say. He sat down on the ground and pulled the case out in front of him. “Still recovering.”

He opened the case then and he had to take in a sharp breath at the beauty in front of him. It was shiny and steel with a pattern of wood and silver through it. He couldn’t see a pattern to it yet, but he traced his fingers over the outside of it reverently. This was nothing like what he thought he’d be getting. Near the base of it were a few buttons, and he wondered what they would do when pressed. The whole thing was nestled carefully in the case with padding all around it. In the top of the case were several different pockets, plastic containers and vials strapped in places.

“What the hell do I have here?” Stiles asked and Mr. Argent chuckled. Allison was leaning over his shoulder and Stiles couldn’t even look away from his bat to see what she might be thinking.

“A weapon,” Mr. Argent said. “Your weapon. I did the best I could to make it functional for both humans and werewolves. The wood lining it is mountain ash, the silver mostly for decoration, but also a reminder that you shouldn’t be seen as anything less than a threat.” He crouched next to Stiles and motioned to it. “May I?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

Taking the bat in his hand, Mr. Argent turned it all around. “There are several little bumps here,” he said as he ran a finger over the side. Each of the bumps were near a piece of wood. “When you press this,” he pressed the first button and the bumps opened up to allow wooden spikes to pop out. “These come out. These are blessed mountain ash spikes that are hollow. There are three different kinds of wolfsbane solutions that you can add and when you do damage with the spikes, the wolfsbane will soak through the wood and into the wounds. There are extra spikes in the case, as well as the solutions.”

“Holy shit Mr. Argent,” Stiles breathed in, looking at the bat in his hands. “I never… I mean, I wanted a bat weapon but…”

“Dad’s pretty cool at his job, isn’t he?” Allison said proudly and Stiles nodded his head.

“He really fucking is.” Stiles looked at Allison in awe.

“Stand up Stiles,” Mr. Argent said. “Let’s give you a few lessons in how to wield it and then I’ll show you how to use and fill the wolfsbane parts.”

With a nod, Stiles stood up and turned to Mr. Argent with a grin. “Yeah baby.”

Raising his eyebrows, Mr. Argent gave the bat back to Stiles and said, “And call me Chris.”


End file.
